Procedimientos Para Llegar A Un Comun Acuerdo
by public static void
Summary: It will be very meticulous, a procedure wrapped in the formalities of any other Death Eater assignment. Means to an end, the answer of a question the Dark Lord needs to find out.


The Dark Lord has spoken, and Bellatrix will obey with no questions and no suggestions.

She will go to his chambers at a quarter past twelve, dressed in her best undergarments, completely shaved, and prepared for sex with her lord.

She will (try) to tempt him, to encite him with either words or shows, and he will chose from then how to proceed.

It will be very meticulous. A procedure wrapped in the formalities of any other Death Eater assignment. Means to an end, the answer of a question the Dark Lord needs to find out.

 _Why does a mudblood means that much? What can possibly be better than power?_

 _You will help me understand, Bellatrix._

Bellatrix is excited.

She will be on her Lord's bed covered in sweat, dancing with the same fervor she battles the enemy. There will be no _Cruciatus_ tonight (unless he likes it that way), only the sweet and sour torture of ecstasy as she gives herself to her Master.

Adrenaline will run through his veins, pumping his heart with desire and leaving him always wanting for more.

She will be there, ready and at his service, giving everything she could to the Master she worships

Nothing will stop her. Nothing will stop them.

And he will know she loves him.

-.-

The clock marks the tenth hour of a too-long evening that refuses to fade into the night. A wait that denies her the pleasure of calm and solitude she commonly relishes.

She is already dressed. Red lace under black silk and velvet. A corsé waiting to be untied, a hairdo waiting to be undone by the skillful hands that will not stop at that.

Her lips are ready to adore him from his own mouth and tongue to his sex, and back. Once and again until he orders her to do _more_.

And she will not say no.

She is his, after all. There is a mark on her forearm to prove it, and it doesn't matter to her if there is a ring on her finger that signals her as another man's property.

Bellatrix belongs only to her chosen Master. To her cruel-merciful-amoral Lord.

This is what she likes, what thrills her.

This is the foreplay she never had with her husband.

This is the power of her Lord.

-.-

The hour comes and she is ready.

Step after step is taken to the Dark Lord's chambers, shadowed by her fears and slowed by her own excitement.

The door is not locked for her.

His magic is wild as it strikes her whole body with the energy of her Master. It's like tasting _Amortentia_ after being _Imperioused_.

 _(Blood is in the air, not a premonition but a warning. A smell of decomposing leaves and cemetery dirt fills her, leaves her wanting.)_

Her body feels warm with an nonexistent vortex of heat.

The Dark Lord waves his wand and the door closes behind her.

"Bellatrix."

Her name on his tongue rolls out and makes her shiver. Cold is her Master's voice, as cold as a corpse and as deep as her devotion.

"I'm sure you know what is expected."

She nods.

The corsé falls to the floor, the dress joins it soon after.

Spider-like fingers twitch once and twice before finally deciding to explore her pale skin. Scars are scattered around, proof of her loyalty to him.

"Turn around."

She does, and he sees and touches, but he doesn't feel.

His magic is the same, but hers isn't.

It begins a song of pain for Bellatrix.

Her Lord is cruel.

He pinches and bruises. He bites and scratches.

Her Lord is merciful.

He kisses and smiles. He caresses and looks into her soul.

Her Lord is powerful.

He makes her reach that state of bliss she seldom finds in the arms of her husband.

But at the end is not enough.

Not for him, because for her is everything and a little bit more.

"Get dressed."

The command is given in a bored voice.

He managed to make Bellatrix feel like no woman has ever felt, but he is the same as always.

"What do you think, my Lord?" she dares to ask, shy and dutiful.

The Dark Lord takes a moment and a breath to think. His eyes shine red, but maybe it was just the light and her wishful thinking.

"An educational experience. I am sure Rodolphus enjoys you."

Bellatrix nods. What else can she do?

Her heart beats faster. The deed is done, but her love remains unrequited.

"Will you have me again?"

The Dark Lord smirks and laughs. A cruel laughter.

"You bore me, Bellatrix. Severus must be weaker than I thought to want something like this."

Bellatrix refuses to cry. She's a Black. She's his most faithful follower no matter what.

This is only the aftermath of an assignment like any other. There is nothing more.

-.-

It's been a month and she finds out _there was more._

* * *

 **This is written for TheGirlWithBigEyes. A little prelude to her work _The Dark Lord's Daughter._ I hope you like it!**


End file.
